


Revelations

by fangirl_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_17/pseuds/fangirl_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Severus Snape is the most hated Professor of all of Hogwarts. He is a cruel man that like to cause people pain to everyone... Or so Hermione thought. After learning the truth about her brave Professor, she grows fond of him and starts to develop feeling for her snarky Professor.  Set Post Hogwarts-Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tell me, anyone of you. What are the key ingredients of a Draught potion?" Severus asked the class. He walked around the classroom waiting for a willing student. This class was getting on his nerves. He couldn’t wait till his class of 7th years were gone. Just because they survived Voldemort’s rage since their first years didn’t mean they could let their studies go to a waste. The only person who always cared about their grade; that Hermione Granger. Part of the infamous Golden Trio.

And as always Hermione raised her hand an answer that was about to explode from her lips. She didn't choose to be a know it all but she just knew what it was. They had just learned all about it 2 weeks ago.

Severus saw Granger's hand shoot up and rolled his eyes.

This girl should really let her other classmates have a go. But at the same time he knew no one knew the answer.

She was just a foolish know it all and she didn't want to accept it. He ignored her completely and continued strolling between the students' desks.

"Really? No one in this class knows the answer? We just went over this curriculum last week!"

"Sir, please let me answer.” Hermione spoke out. Severus rolled his eyes and faced her with an annoyed look on his face.

“Clearly everyone here either doesn't know what you're talking about or is scared to answer the question. You never call on me anyway. And we learned this 2 weeks ago" Hermione explained. She was really irritated that her potions teacher constantly ignores her.

"That's 10 points from Gryffindor for that and a detention after dinner for your cheek. Miss Granger you should really fix your attitude towards your peers or else you're going to get punished."

"Yes sir." Hermione murmured. Snape was really getting on her nerves lately. Even after the war when everything was revealed, he was still being a dick to people who accepted him. The bell rang and everyone left for their next class. She dreaded her detention with the irritated menopausal man.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Hermione walked to the dungeons on her way to the potion master's office. She knocked on the door firmly and waited for a response. She heard him yell a "come in!" She opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk reading a book. It was called "A Wizard's guide to Advanced Potions" which she had already read in her 5th year.

She walked up to his desks and waited for him to give her a task to do for her detention.

"Miss Granger, have a seat." Snape greeted. He gestured for her to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. She sat down with a quill in her hand and waited to be surprised with a stack of essays.

"You won't be grading anything for today's detention."

"What will I be doing then sir?" Hermione asked. She was surprised. Snape usually made her grade papers or clean cauldrons or the his potions store.

"We will be working on your behaviour."

"My behaviour?" She said taken aback.

"Yes. You will learn how to respect your peers; especially me."

"I do respect you sir. It's you who don't respect me or anyone." She argued gently.

"This is what I'm talking about.” He said gesturing to her. “You talking back to me, you should really fix this."

"With all due respect sir, I think you should start to respect people who respect you."

Severus was going to argue back until she interrupted him.

"Everyone found out your place in the final battle. It was a good thing you switch sides before the battle between the Death Eaters started. But we'll never forgive you for cursing Harry in his first year or all those other times you gave us misery! You're just a man who likes to torment people and cause misery to everyone who gets in your way! You're a cruel man who likes to cause pain to everyone no matter the age! I ha-"

"It's not true!" Severus yelled. He slammed his fist against his table. Hermione jerked backwards in her seat startled at how her potions master reacted.

"It's not true." He said more softly.

"I did not curse Harry's broom in your first year. I muttered a counter curse. It was Quirrell who cursed Harry. I was protecting him. And I did not just ‘suddenly switch’ sides Miss Granger.” With a hint of sassiness in his voice. “I was already on the good side before you came along. Yes, I was a spy for both sides but my mindset was always on the good side. I had to maintain my cruel side for the Dark Lord, he already knew I rebelled against him before, I had to regain his trust once again to protect Hogwarts. It wasn't my choice to be this way. I was born like this up like this; abused and hurt. Ever since the woman I loved was killed by that filthy man, I always was on the good side." Severus explained everything. Hermione felt bad for insulting and yelling at him at the first place. She didn't know this. Kind of ironic for the great know it all.

“I-”

"Next time don't jump to conclusions Granger, it's not healthy. You're dismissed. Your detention is cut short today." He said while his head was down.

"Sir....I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. I-"

"Save your breath Miss Granger, I don't want to hear this now."

"Sir please. I'm sorry." She tried to apologize.

"Get out Granger!" Severus said slowly but fiercely with a bit of hurt in his voice. Hermione bent her head down in shame and walked out not bothering looking back at her professor who was now tearing up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione laid in bed, thinking about what had happened earlier. She didn't know Snape was actually a good person after all. She always saw him as the mysterious cruel man everyone came to talk about. He was actually brave like a Gryffindor.

Hermione felt warmness as she thought about her potions professor. He was innocent all this time. Everyone always had the mindset that he was a bad person. But it was the opposite. He risked his life for Hogwarts; for the whole wizarding world.

She wanted to apologise to him. Properly. She wanted him to know that she was sorry and she forgave everything he did in the past.

This was her plan. And she was going to fulfil it like a Slytherin.

AN: To those who stumbled into this, thanks for clicking on my fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! Make sure to fave it and leave your lovely comments. :)


	2. Miss Granger?!

Each day Hermione tried to apologize to her potions master. But every time he would ignore her. Hermione was getting frustrated. During the weeks she tried to apologize, Hermione started to fall slowly for her professor. 

Hermione started to see the who he really was. He was intelligent. He had created his own spells and potions (that he could've used to get money) according to his old potions book. He had a calm but strict disposition. He was the bravest person she ever known.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Professor!" Hermione called out in the dungeon halls. Severus heard the insufferable know it all and started walking faster. 

What is she doing here? Severus thought. She's been doing this for days now. When is she ever going to stop this? He continued to walk faster, hoping that the insufferable girl would go away.

"Professor! Stop! Please hear me out!" 

Snape groaned and turned around and looked at her. 

"Yes Miss Granger? You must have something really important to say to bug me every second of the day." 

Hermione caught up to him and breathed in and out, catching her breath.

"Yes...I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the other night. It was foolish of me and I am deeply sorry. Please accept my apology. I am truly sorry Professor." 

"There's nothing you can do Miss Granger what is said is done." 

"Please just say you forgive me." 

"I think it is unwise for me to say that, for I haven't forgiven you Miss Granger."

"Bu- But I apologized! Ten times!" 

"Yes I know and each one of them were the same apology. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to be alone in silence." With that Snape started to walk away.

“What do you want me to do then?” She shouted across the hall. Good thing it was empty. People will talk. Snape stopped and turned around to answer.

“What I want you to do?” Hermione nodded. Snape gave his signature look. “Leave me alone.” With that, Snape walked away from the defeated Gryffindor.

She walked back to the her dorm. She was glad she was head girl. She had her own dorm and could be left alone in silence. She opened a chest that was full of firewhiskey. Yes the brightest witch of Hogwarts was drinking. She smuggled it secretly into her dorm for her to drink with friends, but today it's sole purpose was to drown the hurt she was feeling.   
After a few bottles she decided she was done. Hermione was intoxicated. She had no idea what she was doing. She didn't notice her walking towards the dungeons.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Severus heard a knock on the door.

Who on earth would be coming at this ungodly hour. He opened the door and saw Granger. Her eyes were almost closed and she was swaying back and forth.

"Hi Ssss-sevvy." She greeted happily.

"Miss Granger, are you intoxicated?"

"Noooo." She answered, giggling at him. Oh she was definitely intoxicated. 

"What are you doing here. At my personal chambers?! I just told you a few hours ago to leave me alone! Now you’re presence is here." He said fiercely but quietly. 

Suddenly he heard a door open from the other end of the dungeons. He didn't want anyone to see her here so Severus pulled Hermione inside his chambers and placed his hand upon her mouth while he said an incantation to block the sound from escaping his room. He sat on the sofa and looked at her angrily.

"Nice room Sevvy. It's really cosy." She said as she swayed back and forth. She walked towards where he was sitting and fell on his couch and sat unwomanly.

"Now tell me what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" 

"I have to tell you something." She slurred.

"Oh don't you start with the apologizing you did this for weeks. I am tired of that!"

"I'm not going to apologize Sevvy, I'm going to confess something."

"What?! That you're drunk?"

Hermione giggled and scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear. 

"I'm in with love you." Severus was taken aback. He looked at her and saw her smiling like a crazy person. 

"Th-th-that's a false conclusion Miss Granger. You're drunk You hate me."

"No I don't professor, I think I love you." Hermione started to lean closer and Severus leaned backwards. She put her hands on either side of his arms so he wouldn’t escape.

She's going to kiss me! What's wrong with this woman?!

When Severus was stuck between her and the armrest of the couch, he couldn't do anything he was stuck between the armrest and her lips. He watched as she leaned closer and closer to him. 

Her lips met his and she started kissing him passionately. She tasted of pure firewhiskey. Ugh! Disgusting. Before he could be lost in the kiss, he pushed her off. 

"Miss Granger, I suggest you go to your room, right now." Severus said holding a hand out between them so she wouldn’t try anything.

"Your lips are so soft Sevvy. Kissed for the very first time." She started to sing. "LIKE A VIRGIN!" 

Severus covered a her mouth and whispered in her ear. 

"I suggest you stop this before you receive some punishment."

"Oh yes Professor. I would love punishment. Punish me Severus! I’m such a bad girl!" She moaned. Severus started to get uncomfortable.

"That's it, I'm taking you to your dorm." 

He made a invisibility cloak appear and put it on both of them. He ran to his bathroom and retrieved a vial of a potion. He handed it to her and she looked at him confusingly.

"Drink this." He demanded.

"What's this? Sevvy?" She slurred. 

"It's a love potion." He said sarcastically. Of course it wasn’t a bloody love potion. It was a sleeping potion. It'll keep her asleep until the morning.

She drank it willingly and almost instantly she was asleep. He caught her into his arms and started to walk to her dorm. Good thing she was Head Girl. He didn’t want to bust in a dorm full of sleeping, almost naked girls. She was surprisingly light for her age. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Severus continued to watch her sleep, not paying attention to where he was going. He looked up and saw Filch walking towards them. He held his breath and covered her mouth. He slowly walked past Filch and practically ran quietly to her dorm.

“Alohomora.” He whispered. Then the door opened and he was presented with Hermione’s room. In it was bottles of Firewhiskey. Severus’ eyes widened in surprise. That’s more than what he drinks in one sitting. He removed the bottles from her bed and laid her down, tucking her in. He watched her for a few moments and left the her dorm and headed back to his chambers.

Severus couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him. For some reason, she loved him. Why? What did she see in me other than just a “cruel man”. She was drunk. She didn't know what she was saying. She'll be back to her insufferable ways tomorrow.  
.  
.

AN: Thanks for Reading! Be sure to follow to be notified when I update the next chapter! Leave your Comments too! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
